In modern personal computers (PCs), the user can carry out the exploration of the system of directories and files (file system) stored on a mass-storage unit (such as the computer hard disk, a diskette, a CD-ROM, a DVD or a memory card) with the help of dedicated programs, normally included with the computer operating system. Examples of these exploration programs (also referred to as browsers) are the File Manager, included with Windows 3.X, and the Explorer included with Windows 9X and subsequent versions.
Such exploration programs have a graphical user interface (GUI), which allows the user interacting easily with the PC. In particular, the GUI allows the user entering commands through input devices such as the keyboard and/or the pointing device and provides to the user (on a display device) an easily comprehensible pictorial representation of the file system stored on the PC mass-storage units.
By means of these exploration programs, the PC user can view the content of a mass-storage unit, move, delete, copy, and rename files and create, view, and remove entire directories. When the PC is connected to a network of computers, such as a LAN or a WAN, these exploration programs also allow the PC user exploring file systems stored on shared mass-storage units associated with other computers of the network.
File systems can be rather complex, having several levels of directories and sub-directories. Locating a desired directory, sub-directory or file can thus be cumbersome, even with the aid of GUIs. This is especially true when the PC is part of a computer network. If the user does not remember the exact path to reach a desired directory or file, he/she might get lost in a forest of directories and sub-directories.
In order to free the user from the burden of remembering the exact paths to directories or files of interest, most exploration programs (or operating systems) include a tool by means of which the user can create bookmarks to those directories or sub-directories that he/she thinks will need to visit more or less frequently. The bookmark works as a direct link to the target directory or sub-directory, and allows the user reaching quickly the desired location in the file system by automatically run through the path to the target location.
A problem with the bookmarks is that they must be managed directly under the responsibility of the user. New bookmarks must be deliberately created by the user; obsolete bookmarks, i.e. bookmarks to locations no more of interest, or even to no more existing locations, must be deliberately deleted by the user, otherwise the number of bookmarks increases too much.
In view of the state of the art discussed, it has been an object of the present invention to provide a method for assisting a user in the exploration (browsing) of a file system.